


The Fine Art of Shipping

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet when they live next door to each in college.





	The Fine Art of Shipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wherethereissmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my lovely friend Julie. Sorry, it's late!

 

Felicity Smoak lived for happy endings! She loved to watch them unfold. From a young age she watched weekday soap operas with her Mom, they shipped couples and just knew they would be happy FOREVER - or until next week. Felicity also devoured romance novels! She loved reading how these strong independent women ended up with men who respected and loved them. Seeing all this happy created happy for her.

 

Felicity’s life was nothing like a romance novel. Her parents split when she was eight, her father abruptly leaving. Since then, her mother worked hard to support them both. Felicity earned a full scholarship to Starling University, she hoped maybe she would find romance there.

 

Outside of romance, Felicity loved computers, something she learned from her father. She loved figuring out how things worked. Computers came easy to her, so she decided on computer science as her major.

 

At Starling University, she made friends, had crushes but like high school, no boyfriends. But this was a new start for her.  She just started her third year of university, moved off-campus into an apartment with her friends Caitlin and Sara. Caitlin was a bio-chem major and Sara was doing kinesiology. The three had met when they lived in residence together.

 

Caitlin had been dating her boyfriend Ronnie since high school, so he was an honourary roommate. Sara was single like Felicity but far more outgoing. Felicity was fascinated by the people she dated both men and women. Felicity would go out on club night with the girls, she always had fun but unlike Sara, she never hooked up.

 

&&&&&

 

Felicity had been working all afternoon on her own side project. She wasn’t in computer engineering but she still loved getting her hands dirty building a computer from scratch. She always wanted to make it better.

 

She noticed the apartment was quiet when she stopped for a moment. Felicity’s neck and shoulders had begun to hurt from being bent over too long. She stood up to stretch, walking out into the kitchen to find a note from her friends saying they’d gone shopping. She went back to her room, quickly taking advantage of having the apartment to herself, pumped up the volume on her stereo. She worked along to the beat, smiling - until she was interrupted by rude banging.

 

The loud banging startled her. Felicity almost burned herself with her soldering iron. She lifted the protective mask she’d been wearing. Where had that noise come from? She hit pause on her music, then realized it was the front door. She rushed out, masked still pushed up on her head. For all the banging, she thought it was an emergency, she opened the door quickly, her mask fell back down covering her face.

 

“What the hell?” Oliver expected many things when the door opened but not a person in a mask.

 

“Oh sorry,” Felicity pushed the mask up again.

 

Oliver was dumbstruck. She was stunning. Whisps of blonde curly hair falling down in her face from her ponytail, bright pink lips and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

 

What was with this guy? This beautiful guy. Felicity bit her lip. Had he never seen a soldering mask? But sparks hurt! “Uhh, did you want something? Are you here for Sara?”

 

“Sara?” Oliver shook his head. “No, the music. The music was too loud.”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize! I mean, I did realize, I thought I had the place to myself so why not pump up the tunes, I didn’t realize. I mean, I’m sorry.” Felicity looked down sheepishly. Her mask fell down again, she removed it, shaking out her hair.

 

Oliver extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Oliver. Your new neighbour. I promise I’m not normally so picky about music. I love a good party, which is what got me here.” He looked down at his feet embarrassed. “This is my last chance, according to my parents so now I need to study to pass.”

 

Felicity instantly felt a wave of sympathy. “I’m so sorry. I get how important it is to study. What are you studying? Maybe I can help?”

 

“Right now, it’s just introductory math. I’m trying to figure out calculus. Trying being the operative word.” Oliver shook his head.

 

“I can help. I love math. Won contests. I’m sure I can help it make sense. It’s the least I can do. Do you want to grab your books and meet me back here?” Felicity didn’t mean to sound so eager but she really did love math and he was a cute guy. Maybe, just maybe she could impress him.

 

&&&&&

 

From that moment on, Felicity and Oliver were inseparable. Caitlin and Sara teased her saying they shipped her and Oliver but Felicity knew it wasn’t like that. Yes, he liked her. But he didn’t like her, like her. They hung out, they studied, he tried to get her to eat healthy food - besides he never asked her out or made a move. It would be a lie for Felicity to say she didn’t wish things were different but she was used to being the “the friend.”

 

“Since Oliver is just a friend how about we go out tonight, hit Verdant. You can even invite him if you want.” Sara was standing in Felicity’s doorway.

 

Felicity put down her novel. “I guess, let me just ask Oliver.” Felicity turned, rapped on her wall three times.

 

“What was that?” Sara looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh, Oliver and I share a wall, a very thin wall. That’s how I ask him to come over.” Felicity smiled thinking about their genius communication code.

 

“How thin is this wall?” Sara began to laugh as she followed Felicity toward their apartment door. They got there just as Oliver knocked.

 

Felicity opened the door to reveal Oliver in low hanging jeans with no shirt. Gulp. Really? What was he trying to do to her? “Ah, Oliver…” She trailed off.

 

Sara looked at Felicity's shoulder clearly appreciating what she was seeing. “Hello, Oliver. Feeling warm?” She teased.

 

“Oh!” Oliver heard Felicity’s knock and rushed over. He’s been working out, clearly, he forgot his shirt. “Seems, I forgot my shirt. I should go get it.”

 

“NO!” Felicity said far more forcefully then she intended. “I mean, no need. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to Verdant with Sara and me? We are going to head out soon.”

 

“Sounds great. I’ll just grab a quick shower, then head back over.” Oliver smiled as he headed back to his place. Maybe he had a chance after all. Oliver had fallen for Felicity the moment she’d lifted the mask. He just didn’t know what to do about it. She was unlike any woman he’d ever met, she was way too smart to fall for his usual lines. Plus, he knew she was too good for him and didn’t want to screw it up. He kept thinking that maybe if he could get her to like him first, it would easier to ask her out. He’d wait as long as necessary, he was very much aware that she was one in a million.

 

&&&&&

 

Felicity stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She didn’t have a lot of clothes that were appropriate for a dance club. “Sara,” she called out.

 

Sara was just pulling her crop top over her head as she walked in. “Yeah, you beckoned.”

 

“Help! I don’t know what to wear.” Felicity pointed at her closet.

 

Sara stood looking for a moment, moving through Felicity’s hangers of clothes. She pulled out a short black pencil skirt and a t-shirt. Sara held up the Game of Thrones shirt. “How attached are you to the current shape of this shirt? I mean, can I crop it?”

 

Felicity nodded. She’d always been amazed by Sara’s abilities with a needle and thread. The girl had a sewing machine in her room! Sara had Felicity try on the shirt, she marked it with pins then headed back to her own room.  Felicity put on her makeup then read, waiting for Sara. She heard a knock on the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Sara yelled.

 

“Hey, You guys ready?” Oliver tried to peak around Sara to see Felicity.

 

“Woah, boy. Felicity’s still getting ready. You can take a seat on the couch. We’ll be out shortly.” Sara left Oliver alone in the living room. He looked around, then felt his phone buzz. He looked down to see a text from Felicity.

 

**Felicity: Sorry, Sara is just fixing my shirt be out asap**

**Felicity: Thanks for coming with us**

**Oliver: Thanks for asking :)**

 

Oliver watched as Sara came out of her room, heading down the hall to Felicity’s.

 

“Here you go.” Sara handed Felicity her altered t-shirt.

 

Felicity switched it out for the shirt she was wearing. Right it felt too short, everywhere! “Sara, what did you do?” Felicity began hauling down the shirt but that only exposed more of her cleavage.

 

“I made it a little more rock and roll. Stop pulling on it! You’ll stretch it out.” Sara swatted Felicity’s hand away.

 

“Are you sure it looks okay?” Felicity bit her lip. Oliver was going to see her in this, like REALLY see her.

 

“You look hot. Your abs look great. All that working out you do should be shown off.” Sara winked.

 

“If you are sure…” Felicity looked down at her exposed stomach.

 

“Here,” Sara handed Felicity her favourite pair of red high heels. “Wear these. I know you love them, they will give you confidence.”

 

Felicity smiled. Slipped on her heels, grabbed her bag and followed Sara to the living room.

 

“We are ready!” Sara declared.

 

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, his jaw literally fell to the floor. Oh my God. She was going out like that? People are going to look at her. He was going to look at her. A LOT. “Felicity,” was all he managed to say.

 

“See!” Sara nudged Felicity. “Told you. HOT.”

 

“Let’s go,” Oliver said with a little more gruff in his voice. Sara is right. Felicity looks hot. She always looked hot to him but now he’s worried who else might notice. Plus, he’s pretty sure Felicity isn’t comfortable with her new look.

 

&&&&&

 

The music was pumping, the dance floor packed when they arrived at the club. Oliver turned to Sara and Felicity, “I’ll get us drinks. What would you like?”

 

“Beer,” Felicity and Sara replied in unison.

 

“I’m on it.” Oliver walked away.

 

Sara and Felicity grabbed a table to stand near the dance floor. Felicity knew she was fidgeting, she saw guys checking her out but she couldn’t tell their reaction. She wasn’t used to be noticed for anything besides her brain.

 

“Oh, I see Oliver coming back with our beer. I’m going to go meet him to help.” Sara took off leaving Felicity alone like bait.

 

It only took a moment for her to be approached. “Hey baby, looking hot. Want to give me a chance? I’ll rock your world.”

 

He looked as sleazy as he sounded. “No, thank you.” Felicity decided to be polite.

 

“Why not? You got no boyfriend here. I know how to treat a woman right.” He leaned in closer.

 

Any closer and Felicity was going to knee him in the balls. “Clearly, you don’t know how to treat a woman right or you would have respected my no and walked away. Just so there is no confusion. I am not interested. Please, let me alone.”

 

“Why do you have to be a bitch? I was just being nice.”

 

Before Felicity realized what he was going to do next he copped a feel of her ass. “Hell no.” She stepped hard on foot with her heel. “I did not give you permission to touch me.”

 

“Now, you are just crazy. What woman doesn’t like being appreciated?” The creepy guy walked away.

 

Felicity looked around for Sara and Oliver. She was already tired of this. This guy, her outfit, everything.

 

Oliver could see Felicity being harassed as he and Sara headed back to the table. He was about to run to her defence when Sara put a hand on his arm. “She can handle herself.”

 

Oliver watched her do just that. Maybe she could but he didn’t like that Felicity had to deal with this creep. He put the beer on the table, heard the slow song starting to play, “dance with me?”

 

Felicity gave him a relieved look before taking Oliver’s hand to be led to the dance floor. They swayed quietly at first. Then Oliver asked, “are you okay?”

 

“Better now. I thought you didn’t dance?” Felicity looked up at his beautiful blue eyes.

 

“I made an exception. You are beautiful, Felicity. That guy was a creep. I wanted to help but Sara said you had it.” Oliver needed her to know he wanted to be her knight in shining armour.

 

“Thanks, Oliver. It’s nice to know you had my back. Luckily, that doesn’t happen often. Sara, Caitlin and I recently took a self-defence class that covered not only attempting muggings but also unwanted advances. I’m glad I remembered how to stay cool in the situation. I’m so glad I know there are guys like you.” Felicity realized with her last comment she may have said too much she quickly looked away.

 

The song ended, they slowly made their way back to Sara, hand in hand. When they got Ronnie and Caitlin had joined Sara. Caitlin gave Felicity the once over. “Looking good girl!” She then turned to Oliver, “nice to see you.” Caitlin winked, badly.

 

Felicity thought she was going to die. Why did her friends have to be so obvious with their shipping! Clearly, Oliver didn’t think of her that way. She knew was blushing. She quickly picked up her beer, taking a big gulp.

 

“Someone is thirsty,” Sara commented. Before taking her voice down an octave. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yes,” Felicity nodded. Then shook her head no. “I think I’m going to call it a night. Headache…” She had to give some reason. She took her purse from Sara. “You stay and have fun. It’s not a far walk. I’ll text when I’m home safe.”

 

She took a breathe turned to face Oliver. Before she could say she was calling it a night, he smiled, “I’ll walk you home.”

 

“Oh, there is no need.” Felicity tried to brush him off. “Stay. Have fun.”

 

Oliver couldn’t hold back anymore. “I don’t want to be here if you aren’t.  Do you understand?”

 

Felicity's eyes went as wide as saucers. Was she being hopeful? “I think so.”

 

Oliver reached for Felicity’s hand, she gave it, they headed out into the night. Oliver hoped his hand wasn’t sweating he was so nervous. He really wanted a chance with this amazing woman.

 

They walked in silence until Felicity stopped, pulling her hand back. She looked up at Oliver. “I don’t understand. I mean, what you said in the bar. You said you didn’t want to be there without me. Were you just being a good friend?”

 

“I want to be your friend, Felicity. I always want to be your friend.” Oliver tried to comfort.

 

“Oh.” Felicity was crestfallen. How silly she was to hope for a moment. She looked down, slowly walking away from Oliver.

 

Oliver knew he had screwed up. He walked quickly to catch up with her, stopping just in front of her under a street lamp so he could see her face clearly. He saw the tears in her eyes. He knew he was responsible. “Felicity Smoak, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I’m very lucky to be your friend. But I think you need to know I am in love with you.”

 

“What?” Felicity was shocked. She must have heard that wrong. Oliver could not have said he was in love with her.

 

“I love you. Felicity, you are everything to me. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to screw it up and lose you. Now I’m afraid I waited too long. Or maybe,” Oliver began to shuffle back and forth on his feet. “Maybe, I just read this wrong and you are not interested. I’m not like the guy at the bar. I will listen if you are not interested.”

 

Not interested? Felicity had never met anyone as kind and wonderful as Oliver Queen. Any women would be lucky to have him. But she didn’t want any other woman to have him if he could be her’s. She jumped up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his lips. They were just as soft as she dreamed. Felicity began to pull away but Oliver pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She couldn’t help it, she moaned.

Oliver was kissing Felicity and it was wonderful. The woman he loved and cherished was in his arms. He would kiss her as long as she allowed. Who needed to breathe?

 

Finally, Felicity had to breathe, she pulled back. She groaned “Can we do more of that?”

 

“Felicity, you can kiss whenever you want. I take this means you are…” Oliver trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

 

“Yes, Oliver, I am in love with you too. I love you.” Felicity watched as Oliver’s eyes brightened with her proclamation. She’d never had someone care so much about what she thought.

 

“That makes me very happy, Felicity.” Oliver smiled, taking her hand again they headed back to the apartment building.

 

“So, when we get home,” Felicity looked at him shyly. “Do you want to come over?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t want to rush things. Do you mind if we take things slow? At least at first?”

 

“We will take things are our pace, Oliver. Right now, that is slow and I’m fine with that.” Felicity could not stop smiling. “As long as there is kissing, I mean.”

 

“Oh, there will be lots of kissing!” Oliver chuckled. “Felicity, about your shirt.”

 

“Oh, you don’t like it?” She placed her arm around her stomach, she could not believe she forgot how short the shirt was now.

 

“No, I really like it. I was just thinking...I hope this isn’t a deal breaker….I haven’t watched Game of Thrones. Do you think maybe we could watch it together?” Oliver gave his most charming look.

 

“No charming looks needed! I wanted to do a rewatch before the final season. I only have one rule.” Felicity unlocked the front door of the apartment building before looking back at Oliver. “You must ship Brienne and Jamie.”

 

Oliver nodded in acceptance. “Okay, but what is shipping?”

 

Felicity laughed. “Oliver, you have so much to learn and I’m so happy to teach you!”


End file.
